


New York, New York

by ProfoundBondOfLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar Fic, Clubbing, F/F, M/M, NSFW, New York, Openly Bisexual Dean, Porn, Sharing a Bed, alternative universe, charlie gets some action, lol I suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundBondOfLove/pseuds/ProfoundBondOfLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes on a trip with one of his uni classes. Let's say he has a LOT of fun.</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://destielficletchallenge.tumblr.com/">destielficletchallenge</a> on tumblr :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York, New York

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth1985](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth1985/gifts).



> Soooooo I haven't written in forever. I thought this challenge would help me get back into it, and it did! YAY!
> 
> HUGE THANK YOU to my betas Christine ([Elizabeth1985](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth1985/pseuds/Elizabeth1985/)) and Helen ([Tennyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/)) ! I LOVE YOU :)

As soon as Garth had opened the door with their card, Dean squeezed past the smaller guy and threw himself on the bed by the window.

"Dibs!"

The bed creaked beneath him and he could hear Balthazar curse under his breath. 

"You got a problem?" Dean asked with a grin, propping himself up on his elbows.

Balthazar rolled his eyes and threw his bag onto the bed that wasn't currently occupied.

"I've had to share my bed with Garth since the first day. Don't get me wrong, pal, but if I have to wake up to a boner poking me in the back every morning, I'd prefer it if it was the cock of someone I'd actually like to screw. You know what I'm saying?"

Dean scrunched his nose up in disgust. Ew, no thank you. 

He looked around. It wasn't exactly the Biltmore, but hell, it was New York. Of course the rooms were smaller. At least they had two beds and a TV. 

Just as he closed his eyes, he heard screams in the hallway and quickly sat up. Okaaaay..weird. 

He cocked his eyebrows, swung his legs off the bed and walked over to the door.

Before he could open it, something crashed against it from the other side.

"OUCH SHIT! Would you cut it out already? Jesus, calm down!"

Gabe? What the hell?

Dean opened the door and his eyes widened in surprise.  
It really was Gabe, one hand raised in attempt to knock at the door, the other rubbing his side. 

He looked up, confusion visible on his face.

"GET YOUR STUFF AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Dean leaned forward into the hallway and saw Castiel, his hands balled into fists at his sides, his chest heaving visibly and a look of pure hate on his face. 

"Woah, dude, what the.."

Dean couldn't even finish his sentence. They all turned around to the other side of the hallway, where loud footsteps echoed through the hall.

Oh, shit. Dr. Collins was striding towards them and he was clearly pissed.

"What is the meaning of this? We have just checked in and you're already causing trouble!"

Uh-oh..

At this, Castiel turned around to face the professor and straightened his posture. 

"Sir, I am sorry. I really am, but I refuse to share a room with my brother any longer! I can't take it anymore. There's only so much I can endure before I strangle him with my bare hands!"

Dr. Collins looked confused. He took a deep breath and turned to Gabe.

"Okay. What have you done this time? This is really getting out of hand. Pack your bags, you'll share a room with Garth, Balthazar and Dean. End of discussion."

Castiel threw his fist into the air in a display of victory, the others in the room behind Dean groaned. 

Fuck, no. There was no way in hell he'd share a bed with Gabe. And it was certainly not fair that Cas ended up with a room all to himself. 

"Wait!" he yelled, as the professor was already making his way back to his room. He turned around on his heels and looked at Dean expectantly. 

"Yes, Dean?"

"Gabe can't stay in our room! I mean..four is a little crowded for one room, don't you think? There’s got to be a better solution, right? "

Woah, he really hoped he didn't sound like the world's biggest douche. 

Dr. Collins squinted at him and tapped his chin with his forefinger. "I guess you're right, Dean."

Yes! Sweet victory. 

"Pack your bags then, Winchester. You'll be staying with Castiel."

Wait… what? 

"What?" Castiel and Dean blurted simultaneously, then quickly glanced at each other. Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion. God, he looked like a cute little owl. 

Cute little owl? Jeez, get your shit together.

"You heard me. Don't make a big deal out of it. You've said it yourself, four is too many for one room. Also it wouldn't be fair for Castiel to have a room on his own. It's only two nights. I'm sure you'll survive. Now do as I say. We're meeting in the foyer at six o’clock sharp. Don't be late!"

The prof turned around and quickly walked back to his room, leaving five completely dumbfounded students cluttering up the hallway. 

Had this really just happened? 

Fuck, this would either become the best or the worst weekend of his life. All three of them stood frozen in the wide space, it was almost surreal. Dean decided to get it over with. It was better not to fuck with Dr. Collins. Nobody wanted to have this wrath come down on them.

Dean hung his head in defeat and went back into the room to get his suitcase and duffle bag and exited the over-crowded room, where Castiel and Gabe were still glaring at one another. 

“Are we doing this, or what?” Dean said, trotting slowly towards Castiel, who turned around to face him.

"Well, uh, yeah I guess," he muttered and left Dean and Gabe standing there, only to come back a few seconds later to throw Gabe's suitcase unceremoniously at his feet. Then he walked back towards the open door to his room.

"Are you coming? I want to get ready." Cas asked impatiently.

Dean sighed, looked back at Gabe and shrugged.

"No fucking clue what you did to him and I'm not sure if I wanna know," he whispered and followed Castiel to his new room.

At the threshold Dean stopped dead in his tracks. One effin’ bed. There was only one fucking bed. A king-sized bed, but still. Only one bed. Holy shit.

He tried not to let Cas see his shock and quickly made his way over to the right-side of the bed, Castiel’s backpack was already plunked on the floor by the left-side. Yes, the guy seriously had a backpack.

Dean let his stuff slide to the floor in front of him and sat down on his side, rubbing his hand over his face. He surveyed the width of the bed and wondered if Cas was a quiet sleeper or someone who tossed and turned.. Well, one thing was for certain, it was sure going to be interesting. 

"Do you mind if I shower first? " Cas' breathed into his neck. Dean may or may not have jumped a little.

How could he not have felt or heard him moving? Jeez, the guy was like a frickin’ cat. 

Dean turned his head around and all he could see was the deep blue eyes right in front of him. They were not simply blue, there were flecks of all different shades of it, some even turquoise. The closeness made his breath hitch in his throat.

"Dude, uh, personal, um, personal space," he whispered, barely audible. With a blink and a nervous gulp, he found himself unable to look away

Cas didn't respond at first, he didn't move either, he only tilted his head to the side again.

"My apologies," he mumbled and backed off a good few inches. "My brother keeps telling me I have rusty people skills. I suppose he's right about this. I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable? "

Dean averted his eyes and licked his lips. "No, uh, jeez. It's okay, I guess?" He said, looking back at him.

Cas still stared at him. Absolutely fucking great. The dude really had no concept of right and wrong when it came to human interactions. Huh.

"You still haven't answered my question, " Cas stated calmly and waited for Dean's response.

What question? Okay, this weekend was going to be a disaster if he couldn't get a hold of his damn body.

Cas waited patiently, a few seconds passed and then he simply got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. 

"I'm gonna take a shower now, if you don't mind."

Oh, right. That question.

"Uh, sure. Go ahead. I don't mind. I'll just get comfortable, maybe check out what's on tv." Great, he was making a fool out of himself.

Castiel stared a beat longer and then, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do in front of another dude, he grabbed the hem of his shirt with both hands and pulled it over his head, never breaking eye contact with Dean while doing so.

Oh lord, have mercy. 

Dean grabbed the remote control from the nightstand next to his side of the bed, turned on the tv and pretended to be looking for something decent to watch. 

Maybe, if he just ignored him, he'd finally move and get naked somewhere else, where Dean wasn't currently picturing throwing him against the nearest wall and having his way with him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Cas was still standing there watching him. Dean really tried not to gawk at the delicious naked skin only a few feet away, he really did. Of course his body betrayed him and he sneaked a glance or two. Sue him, Cas was attractive as hell and Dean was only human.  
He took a deep breath and kept changing channels until finally he found one that played classic rock. Hell yes.

Castiel started moving again, but instead of finally walking away, he unbuckled his belt, let it fall to the floor, and bent down to remove his jeans. Holy shit! Keep breathing, Dean!

Was there a chance that Cas did not know was he was doing? Had Cas overheard his discussion with Christine, Charlie and Izzy about how hot they thought he was, the girls shamelessly using the knowledge to poke fun at Dean? 

He kept his eyes fixed on the tv, his grip tightening around the remote, his knuckles turning white. Will power, dude.

Finally, Jesus finally, Cas turned and walked to the bathroom. 

Dean could barely control himself any longer and turned his head for a quick gander. He was so totally not prepared for what he was seeing. Castiel had broad shoulders, his muscles flexing as he moved, his skin was evenly tanned and he had the most delicious back dimples Dean had ever seen.

The most outstanding thing though, was the huge fucking wings tattoo that stretched epically across his back. Delicate black lines formed one of the most beautiful tats he'd seen in his life. The perfectly placed shadows made them look like they were moving on their own. Woah, holy shit. 

Before he could stop himself, his eyes traveled lower and, god yes, Castiel’s ass looked even more perfect than it had in those tight jeans he wore all the damn time. Two perfectly round globes to sink his teeth into. Dean had to bite back a groan.

His gaze travelled to thick, strong thighs. Cas had to be a runner. Fuck, they'd look gorgeous wrapped around Dean's waist. 

Dean was on the verge of saying something, opened and closed his mouth like a fish, but the gorgeous legs were already set into motion as Cas made his way into the bathroom. 

Dean was still in shock as the door clicked shut and the lock was flicked into place.

Breathe, Winchester. In and out, in and out. Get a grip. 

How was he going to survive this?

***

Dean was overwhelmed, he didn't know where to look first. Shining lights were everywhere, they moved in a hypnotizing dance, blurring in his vision. Bright colors vibrated all around him, lulling him in. 

He finally understood what all the fuss was about. Times Square was fucking breathtaking. 

Next to him, Balthazar, Saskia and Christine were staring up at the gorgeous sight above them, their faces lit up with pure happiness and astonishment. 

The others were talking excitedly, pointing at different things all around them. 

All too soon, Dr. Collins made them move, leading them through the broad and overcrowded streets. People kept bumping his shoulders and stepping on his feet, but he couldn't have cared less in that moment. 

A few hours later, they were back at the hotel and everyone was getting ready to go out. Thank god they were all over 21. It'd really suck to be underage on a Friday night in New York fucking City. 

Dr. Collins had retreated to his room after he'd told them to stay safe and not to come back in pieces. He'd also reminded them that they were meeting at 9am for breakfast the next day and that he wouldn't care about anyone's hangover.

Ha, who cared about hangovers? They were about to party in New York! 

They all left the hotel some time later, Sinem and Saskia were wearing tight dresses in blue and pink that were hugging their curves in all the right places and simple black high heels. Too bad they were both taken. 

The other girls were dressed more casual, which didn't mean they looked any less hot. They all wore flat shoes, most of them converse. Charlie, of course, was wearing her favorite Game of Thrones shirt.

Christine was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a reddish sheer, sleeveless shirt. A long silver necklace with multiple loops completed her outfit.

Jo loved her tight Boot cut style jeans and wore them with a simple white shirt. The only thing that was different from usual was her hair. Most of the time she didn't really do anything with it, but today she wore it down and wavy. It looked pretty, he thought, in a totally not creepy and brotherly way.

The last one he checked out discreetly, well at least he hoped so, was Izzy. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a black batwing style shirt that had see through lace sleeves. It had NO REGRETS written across the chest in silver capital letters. 

All guys were dressed like they did every other day. Most of them wore jeans and a shirt. Dean wore a green and blue plaid shirt that highlighted his green 'fan fiction eyes' as the girls put it.

Cas, like the weirdo he was, was wearing a deep wine red sweater that shouldn't look as gorgeous on him as it did. It was a goddamn sweater for Christ's sake.

They walked towards the train station nearby, because honestly, they had no fucking clue where to go.

The sign above the station where they paused read 'Union Hall.' How could he not have noticed that before? 

"Okay. Where to?" Garth said and scratched the back of his head.

Everyone shrugged, obviously already kinda lost in that small area of NY.

Saskia sighed, rolled her eyes and turned around to walk down the street. They followed her without question until she made an abrupt halt in front of something that looked like a bar. A really shady bar, but whatever. The sign above the door read 'The Rock Shop.'

They showed their IDs to the bouncer and entered cautiously. The first thing they noticed was that it was a rather small bar. It was only one narrow room with a stage at the far back and a bar to their left.

There were people on the stage, singing karaoke. It wasn't your everyday karaoke though, they were only playing rock and metal. Hell yes! If it was up to him, they could stay there all night. 

Garth and Balthazar were already talking to the barkeep, obviously screaming to be heard and wildly gesticulating.

Dean sat down on an empty bar stool next to the others. Next thing he knew, there was a shot in front of him.

He looked around and saw everyone with their glasses up in the air, waiting for him.

"Cheers!" They all yelled and threw their heads back, downing the shots. Dean coughed and almost spilled it over himself.

"Next round is on me!" Jo screamed and pulled some money out of her bra. Some of them furrowed their brows and looked at her with a big question mark above their heads.

"What? I'm sure as hell not taking a purse with me!"

And so time flew by, everyone downing shot after shot, some starting with beer or long drinks. 

Hell, how long had they been there? He honestly couldn't tell as he made his way to the stage after everyone had kept begging him to finally go up there.

Dean would have fallen right back off it, if it hadn't been for Cas who had been standing behind him and shoved him roughly. 

As soon as he was standing, someone shoved a microphone in his face. He gripped its handle and looked down at the monitor. Shit, maybe he should have told someone what he wanted to sing. This is how this usually went down, right? But it was too late. 

The song began and as he heard the first few beats and guitar strings, he sent a silent thank you to whoever was listening upstairs. He knew the song!

He tapped his feet with the rhythm and licked his lips before he opened his mouth started singing. 

The group had gathered around the stage and was cheering loudly for him.

Every time the chorus came on, he directed his attentions to another girl, pointing his finger at her and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"She's too hot. Too hot to stop! " 

By the time the song ended, all of them were red in the face, some were laughing their asses off, only Cas was doing his weird staring thing again.

Dean hopped off the stage and made his way to the bar. He badly needed a drink, his throat was killing him.

The second he sat down, a beer was placed in front of him. Big droplets of condensation were running down its sides. God yes, a cold beer. He looked up and saw the bartender winking at him. 

"Thanks, " he mouthed and put on his most charming grin before he took a huge gulp from his bottle. 

Soon the others were beside him, patting his shoulders and telling him fucking awesome he'd been. Hell, as if he didn’t know. Thank god he had a great voice, even when he was totally smashed. 

"Alright," Izzy said beside him. "I think it's time we move on. The night is still young!"

They left the bar, some of them clearly wasted already. Charlie was hanging on Izzy's arm, Garth was stumbling over his own feet every other step and Balthazar and Gabriel had stopped in the middle of the street for a full on make-out session. 

Fuck, hadn’t they broken up shortly before their trip? Well, obviously they were making up.

"Guys! Not here, for the love of god! You can continue as soon as we have a place to sit and something to drink. Come on!" Saskia yelled at them and shook her head.

They walked back the way they'd been coming from, until Cas took a right turn. Everyone followed him without question. 

After a few minutes of walking and ogling Cas ' beautiful ass, Cas turned around to them and started walking backwards. 

"Don't fall on your precious ass, baby brother!" Gabe yelled. 

"Haha. Very funny. Fuck you," Cas said and stopped in front of a glass door.

"Someone in the bar told me about this club. We should check it out," Cas said, pointing at the building.

Everyone stopped to look at the door and the sign above it.

"Union Hall? Seriously? They sure as hell aren't creative around here," said Charlie, who was leaning on and holding hands with Izzy. Woah, when had that happened? Dean wondered, valiantly trying not to ogle.

Cas shrugged and opened the door for them, where the bouncer was waiting to check their IDs.

The inside looked much better than the last place, so Dean decided not to comment on it not being a club, but another bar. He wasn't really into the whole club scene anyway.

In fact, this place was really nice. Dark brown leather sofas were located near the high dark wooden bookshelves on every wall. Dark red curtains were drawn by the windows and there was an honest to god bowling aisle in the back. Yes, he could certainly enjoy it here.

Thankfully they even found some unoccupied sofas to sit on. It was a rather tight fit though, so tight that Sinem had to sit in Saskia's lap. The others soon mimicked them in order to sit more comfortably. Soon Charlie was in Izzy's lap and Gabriel in Balthazar's. 

The only one who looked completely lost, was Cas. He stood awkwardly by the side, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

God, the guy was killing him.

"Dude, would you just come over here? I'm sure we'll find a place for you. Don't just stand there like a total creeper," Dean said and looked at him expectantly.

Cas glanced up, probably considering his options, and then moved towards him. The huge grin on his face should have been an indication of what happened next. 

Call him stupid, but he totally didn't see it coming when he suddenly had a lap of gorgeous Cas.

"Oof!" Dean exclaimed and let out a forceful breath. 

"What are you doing?" He tried to hiss, but he was more or less screaming, because it was fucking loud.

Cas shrugged easily and turned around to Garth, who was sitting on the couch on the left of him.

Well, then. Dean looked around to see if anyone was staring or laughing at them, but no one seemed to care. All of them were talking animatedly or at the bar getting drinks. All except for Charlie and Izzy. 

Charlie had obviously turned around and was straddling her now, one of her hands was in Izzy's hair, the other stroking up and down her arm. Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. They went on with it for a while, Izzy even getting bold and grabbing Charlie's ass. 

When they came up for air, he could see them smiling fondly at each other. One of Izzy's hands came up to cup one of Charlie's breasts, as she leaned in again and captured her lips in a another heated kiss. He could see her playfully biting and tugging at Charlie's lower lip, whose chest heaved with deep breaths. 

He knew he really shouldn't be watching them, but hot damn. 

Way too late, he realized, that staring was indeed a huge mistake. He could feel his dick giving an interested twitch at the display in front of him and slowly hardening in his jeans. Fuck. 

It really wasn't the time to pop a boner when he had a lap full of Cas' super hot ass. Goddammit, he never thought things through.

Cas, of course, chose exactly that moment to lean forward and take the beer Christine offered him. When he sat down again, Cas froze.

Oh man, Dean was so screwed. 

A billion scenarios played in his head. Would Cas be disgusted? Would he tell everyone so they could laugh at him? 

He prepared himself to be humiliated in front of all of his friends. Because yeah, fuck, he considered all of them his friends now, but to his surprise, nothing happened. 

Cas relaxed immediately and continued chatting with Garth, as if he hadn’t sat down on a hard-on trapped in too tight jeans not more than a few seconds ago.

Dean released the breath he'd been holding and let his head fall on the soft leather of the sofa. Relax, Winchester, he told himself. Everything's fine.

And then he felt it, his eyes bugging out. Cas was grinding down on him, moving his hips in small circles and gripping both of his thighs. Holy fuck, that little shit.

Well, then. Dean internally smirked, two could play this game. 

He forced his breathing under control, and as soon as he was sure he wouldn't totally lose it, he thrust his hips infinitesimally upwards. He sat up straighter and pretended to reach out for the bottle of beer on the table. 

He’d be lying if he said Cas' little hitch of breathe didn't make his cock throb painfully in his jeans. To be perfectly honest, he had no idea what was happening. They hadn't even talked to each before they went on this trip and now this. Whatever the hell this was. 

Dean wasn't complaining, don't get him wrong, but it was...unexpected. Gloriously unexpected.

He drowned the beer in one go, put it back on the table and made sure his cock was rubbing against Cas' ass while he moved. 

Cas' hands gripped his thighs tighter, sure as shit leaving a mark on them; a beautiful reminder of this surreal moment.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Garth furrowing his brows at Cas.

"Uhm, Cas? Are you alright?" He asked and put his hand on Cas' arm, which caused him to jump and press back down onto Dean forcefully. 

Dean could barely hold back the sudden groan trying to work it’s way out of him. He was immensely thankful he'd put down his beer, because now the hand Garth couldn't see from this angle was free and immediately shot forward to hold onto something. That something being Cas' hip.

Just as he was about to say something to distract Garth from what was happening, Jo appeared out of nowhere and jumped up and down excitedly. Which was so out of character. 

Before he could ask her what happened, she took Cas' and Garth's hands, pulled them out of their seats and dragged them towards the bar. Dean awkwardly followed them and everyone else who she'd managed to drag along with her and hoped nobody would pay his raging hard-on any attention. Thank God for dim lights, he thought.

She wasn't heading for the bar, though. She was heading for the stairs right next to it he hadn't seen before. 

"Guys! You totally need to see this, I swear! I was asking the cute barkeeper where the bathrooms are and he said they were downstairs. So, naturally, because I had to pee like a race horse, I came here aaaaand," she told them with wide eyes. "Found this!"

At first he didn't know what was so fucking special about the bathroom doors he saw as they all reached the bottom of the staircase without breaking a leg, but then he saw it. 

There was a third door and four guys in front of it handing out red plastic cups. 

"Whoa, wait, " Dean started to say, but was interrupted by Saskia screaming loudly. "There is a club! Hell yes!"

Sinem, Saskia and Izzy high fived, Gabe pumped his fist into the air.

"Fuck yeah! Let's do this!" said Jo and dragged them in behind her.

***

It was four in the morning when Union Hall closed and they sadly had to leave. Dean didn't want to admit it, but he'd had awesome time with everyone. Suddenly the club scene wasn't that bad anymore. Course’ endless alcohol helped with that.

They stumbled more than walked back to the hotel, because everyone was thoroughly drunk after hours and hours of nonstop dancing and drinking. 

Charlie was right next to him, swinging her hand, that was holding Izzy's, back and forth between them.

"God, this is the best night of my life!" She laughed loudly and threw her head back. Then she turned around to Izzy, put her arms around her shoulders and kissed her soundly.

Jesus, not again, he thought and walked a little faster to avoid another boner. He'd seen them and a lot of others making out enough times tonight. It seemed like everyone got some action but him. Sure, Cas and he had danced closely from time to time, but whenever he thought something was about to happen, someone interrupted them. 

He watched Cas walking in front of him, one arm around Christine, the other around Jo. Maybe he'd misinterpreted the whole situation, maybe Cas had really been messing with him?

Dean sighed and turned around to check on Charlie and Izzy, only to get a face full of red and pink hair as they ran past him towards the others. 

He couldn't help but smile, when he saw them running up to everyone else, Izzy jumping on Cas' back, almost making them both fall to the ground, and Charlie spinning around in circles. 

Who cared about Cas anyway? He hadn't come here to get laid.

He laughed and walked faster to catch up with them, bumping into Garth as they entered the foyer. 

The elevator creaked under their combined weight and stuttered a few times, until its doors opened and the ones standing closest to the front tumbled out.

As much as everyone was trying, they couldn't hold it in and burst into roaring laughter. 

"’S totally not funny," mumbled Garth in a heap on the ground, trying to get out from underneath Balthazar, Gabriel and Saskia.

"Totally is," laughed Cas and held out his hands to help them up.

They walked in the direction of their rooms, Gabe and Balthazar, as well as Charlie and Izzy stopping all the damn time to make out against a wall.

Saskia, Christine, Sinem and Jo exchanged exasperated looks. Sinem rubbed a hand over her face and sighed, then put a hand on Christine's shoulder and shoved her to their room. She pulled out her card and smiled as she slid it through the scanner at the door.

"You girls are staying with us tonight,“ she said and walked into the room.

"NIGHTY NIGHT, EVERYONE!" Sinem yelled over her shoulder. The girls followed her inside and the door clicked shut.

Dean yawned and rubbed his eyes with his fists. Fuck, it was late and they had to get up in a few hours. 

"Come on," he said as he grabbed the sleeve of Cas' hoodie und pulled him forward. 

"Wait!"

Huh? Dean turned around and saw Garth staring back and forth between the two couples.

"What am I supposed to do?" Garth sqeaked. Dean really didn't have an answer to that. 

"Dude, I have no fucking clue. Sorry, man. Guess there's not much you can do about it. Sleep well!"

Cas, the angel that he was, had already opened the door and was waiting for him. Dean nearly sprinted inside and and leaned against the door as soon as he'd closed it.

"Poor bastard."

"Indeed."

They both chuckled and looked at each with a smile on their faces. Dean practically threw himself onto his side of the bed and wrestled with his sheets to get underneath them. His head was all fuzzy and he kept laughing for no reason. He was way more drunk than he'd thought. 

"Shit," he said and threw his arm over his face. "I still got my shoes on."

He heard nothing but a rustling from the other side of the bed, then a clunking noise that sounded like a belt buckle, then more rustling, and then the bed dipped down next to him.

The sheets were thrown off his legs and two hands started tugging off his boots.

"Here, I'll help you," Cas stated the obvious and flung Dean's shoes across the room.

"There, all better, ' Cas whispered, and instead of staying under the covers on his own side, he scooted closer to Dean's side. 

His head was so, so close, Dean could feel every breath on his throat, causing goosebumps to pop up all over his skin. He gulped audibly and turned his head.

"Uhhh, Cas?"

"Yeah?" He whispered, and Dean's heart was hammering a violent rhythm against his ribcage. Cas was so fucking close that Dean could feel warm breath on his face. 

Fuck, what was happening? Was he drunk-dreaming or something?

Before he knew what he was doing, he moved forward and closed the distance between them, capturing Cas' lips with his own. God, they were even softer than they looked.

Cas moaned into the kiss, his hand cupping the back of Dean's head, pulling him closer. 

"Fuck," Cas breathed. "Do you have any idea how much I've wanted this?"

If Dean hadn't been occupied with sucking on his neck, he would have laughed. How much he had wanted this? Did he not feel Dean’s boner earlier?

Cas’ hand fisted in his hair and he found himself being pulled up again, Cas’ lips pressing against his, softer than before, but still demanding.

He was not sure how it happened, but suddenly Cas was straddling him, grinding his already half-hard cock against Dean’s still covered one. Fuck, Cas was wearing nothing else but his boxer-briefs. 

Soft sighs escaped Cas’ open mouth when Dean clutched desperately at Cas’s naked thighs. The hot flesh beneath his fingertips made Dean feel delirious. He moved one hand around to grab Cas’ ass and pull him down harder, their movements becoming frantic, their kisses more heated. The friction was turning him crazy, he had to do something.

He shoved Cas off him roughly, getting a confused “What are you..?” in response, before he made quick work of undoing his belt, tugging down his jeans and underwear and finally sliding them off completely. Then, he practically ripped off his shirt, throwing it as far away as possible. Who cared where it landed? 

Cas was back on him again in a heartbeat, grinding down harder and making both of them groan loudly. Dean hands were tugging at his boxers. He slipped them down over his cheeks and was immensely grateful that Cas lifted up so he could tug them down further. Cas stood up on wobbling legs, slid his underwear down to his ankles, stepped out of them and kicked them away before climbing on top of Dean. 

They were both panting hard, clutching urgently at every part of of each other they could reach in their current position. One of many to come, Dean hoped.

“Dean,” Cas moaned ecstatically and kissed him with so much passion that Dean saw stars. This was absolutely the hottest fucking thing Dean had ever experienced, but it was still not enough.

He knew he needed to come soon or he’d surely die, he pulled back one of his hands that was gripping Cas’ hip and brought it to his mouth. Before he could think too much about it, he spit into his palm and took them both in hand and started pumping furiously.

Cas jumped a little, the unexpected touch catching him by surprise. He dropped his head on Dean’s shoulder and let out a loud moan. He started mouthing at Dean’s throat, then biting Dean’s sensitive neck, creating a ripple of shivers to travel down his spine. 

Dean jerked them hard and fast, his hand covered in their precome making it easier to slide up and down. He could feel Cas’ quickened breath on his collarbone; lips kissing the jut of bone sloppily.

Cas was pulsing and twitching in Dean’s hand, his hips rocking desperately. He moaned and writhed, groaning Dean’s name and then bit down on his shoulder, hard enough to hurt but feel so fucking good at the same time.

Hot, thick ropes of cum suddenly spurt over their stomachs, making Dean suck in a deep breath. Fuck, he thought, as he felt his own cock twitch ferociously. 

“Gaaaawd, fuck, yes,” he nearly screamed, his hips jerking one last time before he came and coated them with his own cum. 

As they calmed back down, combined weight settling into the mattress, Cas laughed suddenly, “So, who would have thought my brother’s asshole tendencies would lead to this?” He asked. 

Dean chuckled in response, feeling the mess between them and not caring one bit. He grinned and Cas shifted to look him in the eye. “I have no fucking idea what Gabe did, but I’ll have to thank him,“ Dean added, “because I know I sure as hell won’t mind sharing a bed with you.“

**Author's Note:**

> I have a LOT of headcanon for this verse and I suck at limiting myself to a certain word count, so I obviously I wrote way more than I was allowed to. I shortened the full version for this challenge, but I will upload the full version soon (there's more explanation about OFCs and the whole trip. I also plan on doing some time stamps)
> 
> Every location in the story is REAL. I've been there myself and described it as I remember it. Also the song Dean is singing is from the SPN soundtrack: 'Too Hot to Stop' by Steve Plunkett.  
>  
> 
> Please kudo and comment if you like it :)


End file.
